Unión fugaz
by Mel-Gothic de Cancer
Summary: * Desafío de Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy-Stardust* Shun decide buscar a June quién desapareció después de la batalla de las doce casas, pero al encontrarla, no sólo descubre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella, también debe asumir una triste realidad que de alguna manera se convierte en esperanza.


**Hola estimados y estimadas, para los que no leyeron el otro fic, El caballero y la sirena les cuento que aún estoy haciendo mi tesis y por eso he estado tan desconectada de la página, pero espero que a partir de diciembre con todo aprobado pueda al fin dedicarme a mis preciosos fics que no he podido actualizar, especialmente Saint Rockers y Paralelamente.**

**Este fic salió a raíz de un desafío propuesto por Tepucihuatl-Shun e InatZiggy-Stardust, donde había que escribir de Shun con alguna pareja alternativa, yo me comprometí a un Shun/Thetis y a un Albiore/June, aunque me fue inevitable no crear un triángulo amoroso u.u Albiore y June se me hacen interesantes como pareja alternativa *-*, en fin, la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo transcurre entre la batalla de las 12 casas y Hades así que esta vez corrió por mi propia cuenta, no recuerdo datos del manga o del animé pero pregúntenme por enfoque de género, desarrollo rural y desarrollo humano porque de verdad que ya estoy medio harta de esos temas xD (malvada tesis T-T )**

**La historia la tengo escrita de hace tiempo, sólo que no la había subido a la página, pero mi amiga Fabiola Brambila me recomendó que la compartiera con ustedes. No le puse fin porque no sé si continuarla o dejarla tal cual :/ **

**Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis locuras, sin ninguna finalidad de lucro.**

**Unión fugaz.**

Por Mel-Gothic de Cáncer.

Aparentemente la calma había regresado a sus vidas, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Shun pensaba en ello, una y otra vez, y sin embargo, siempre debían regresar a pelear. Después de la batalla contra Hades, entendió que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer hasta quedar definitivamente en paz, y antes de que los problemas aparecieran, como siempre, lo más sano era solucionar aquellas cosas pendientes que tenía. June era una de ellas. A su regreso de la Batalla de las 12 Casas, ella había desaparecido como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, nadie sabía en dónde estaba. Ni la mismísima Athena pudo encontrarla a través de su cosmos. Él la conocía a la perfección pero algo inquietaba su corazón, y decidió buscarla, para cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Había entendido que aunque esperara a Ikki, el sólo aparecería cuando así lo quisiera. Por eso, le pareció adecuado aprovechar aquella ventana de tranquilidad que se había generado para encontrar a su amiga, antes de que alguna desgracia sucediera. No teniendo muchas pistas, viajó hasta Isla Andrómeda, sin ningún resultado, Spica y Reda no sabían nada sobre la chica, y la Fundación Graude hacía todo lo posible para ayudarlo en su búsqueda. Finalmente, sus pasos lo condujeron hasta Etiopía, ella era originaria de ese país, por ello Shun supuso que estaría allí, y tras preguntar por todos lados, alguien finalmente logró darle el paradero de la joven. La alegría de Shun por aquella información duró muy poco, cuando se enteró que la amazona de Camaleón estaba enferma y había sido internada en un hospital, desafortunadamente, las cosas se complicaron más cuando al llegar y preguntar por ella, se le informó que había escapado.

Shun estaba comenzando a desesperarse, su mejor amiga estaba enferma de gravedad, vagando sola y perdida en aquel país, tratando de ser positivo, imaginó que estando mal no podría haber ido muy lejos, mientras caminaba intentando buscar la manera de encontrarla, una mujer anciana acompañada por un niño se le acercaron, y le habló en un extraño dialecto.

- Mi abuela dice que la mujer Camaleón está en nuestra tribu- explicó el niño traduciendo el mensaje de la anciana. Temiendo que quizás podría ser una trampa, que no tenía más pistas y suponiendo que la mujer Camaleón quizás podría ser June, Shun se animó a ir con ellos. La tribu estaba demasiado lejos, tardaron horas en llegar. Al atardecer, luego de caminar por lugares inhóspitos, llegaron a un pequeño oasis donde había varias chozas de paja. El hombre más anciano de la tribu salió a recibirlo.

- Tú debes ser Shun, la anciana curandera dijo que vendrías, por eso enviamos a buscarte- explicó con seriedad- Sé por qué estás aquí, buscas a la mujer Camaleón, ella te espera en la choza de la curandera.

Algo asustado, tratando de comprender qué hacía June en un lugar como ese, siguió al anciano a la choza que le había indicado. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando una mujer de cabellos largos y blancos, de rostro color ébano muy arrugado, lo detuvo, habló en el dialecto de la tribu y el anciano explicó a Shun que la muerte rondaba la choza y que antes debía protegerlo de ella.

Shun aceptó, y la anciana con unas ramas que empapó en agua salpicó su cuerpo, luego quemó unas hierbas de fuerte olor en una olla de barro, y con el humo rodeó al peliverde. Una vez que terminó el ritual, se le permitió entrar en la choza.

Dentro de ella, recostada en el suelo, cubierta por unas mantas, se encontraba June, completamente pálida y ojerosa, su rubio cabello iba atado en una larga trenza, estaba algo humedecido por la fiebre que en ese momento atacaba a la joven. Al sentir un par de pasos abrió sus ojos, y habló en el dialecto que a Shun poco a poco se le hacía familiar. La anciana curandera entró también a la choza, respondió a lo que June había dicho, tocó su frente y le dio a beber un extraño líquido espeso y luego acomodó su rostro entre unas almohadas rústicas para que pudiera ver a su visitante.

- Shun…eres tú, me alegra verte con vida- dijo mientras un par de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

- June- con dolor en su corazón por verla en esa situación, se acercó a ella- ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué te fuiste de la Fundación?

Shun tenía mucho que preguntarle en ese momento, no sabía cómo empezar y las palabras se agolparon en su mente y salieron todas juntas al mismo tiempo.

- Ya después hablaremos de eso…dime… ¿es cierto que lograste vengar a nuestro maestro?- June con algo de debilidad puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Shun, el cual luego de respirar, sonrió con tristeza.

- Así es, no fue asesinado por Milo de Escorpión como creímos, sino por Afrodita de Piscis, pero pude vencerlo, el alma de nuestro maestro descansa en paz-

- Eso me alegra mucho- June sonrió cerrando sus ojos por un instante.

- Ahora, por favor, dime lo que tienes ¿es incurable? Puedo llevarte a la Fundación Graude a Japón, Athena encontrará la manera de salvar tu vida- insistió Shun pero June suspiró con calma.

- No regresaré, ni al Santuario, ni a la Fundación, ya no puedo servir a Athena-

- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué me dices eso? June, eres la amazona del Camaleón, tu deber es estar con nosotros, conmigo, reconstruyendo Isla Andrómeda- Shun quería convencer a su amiga de que volviera, más aún después de enterarse de la ley de la máscara, y de que ella estaba obligada a matarlo o amarlo.

- Tengo una razón muy poderosa para no volver Shun- explicó ella, el caballero de Andrómeda guardó silencio para escucharla- no puedo regresar, porque hice algo que no es digno de Athena poco antes de que Isla Andrómeda fuera destruida…

_Las cosas se veían mal para todos en la isla, además de que el Santuario había cortado el suministro de alimentos, una fuerte sequía amenazaba con dejarlos sin la poca ración de agua de que disponían. Albiore se encargaba de encontrar formas de apaliar aquel horrible castigo al que los había sometido el Santuario por mantenerse neutral ante la orden del Patriarca de matar al Caballero de Andrómeda, pero hasta las embarcaciones parecían haberlos abandonado._

_Una de esas noches, apesadumbrado y completamente desesperado, el Caballero de Cefeo se sentó en unas rocas a solas para reflexionar cómo lograría sacarlos a todos de ese problema sin tener que acatar la equivocada orden del Santuario. El Patriarca no era santo de su devoción, algo funesto había en todo aquello, y él presentía que Shun decía la verdad y de que la verdadera Athena se encontraba en Japón y no en Grecia._

_June, preocupada porque Albiore comía cada vez menos dejándole su ración a los más jóvenes, le llevó un poco de comida._

_- Maestro, debe alimentarse o de lo contrario enfermará- dijo intentando sonreír tras su máscara._

_- ¿Tú te has alimentado bien?- le miró él notando lo delgada que estaba._

_- Claro que sí, ahora, coma algo usted- insistió June, Albiore se puso de pie. Era muchísimo más alto que ella. En ese instante no llevaba su armadura puesta, sólo estaba con sus ropas de entrenamiento, observó a la amazona con detenimiento, y tras unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, le quitó el pescado a la joven y le habló con voz molesta._

_- No me mientas-_

_- Maestro…- June al verse descubierta no supo qué contestarle- yo, estoy preocupada por usted, sé que se esfuerza por mantenernos a todos con vida, pero no es justo, también debe preocuparse de su salud. _

_- Soy el gobernante de esta isla, moriré con ella si es necesario, pero no puedo sacrificarlos a ustedes- dijo entregándole nuevamente el pescado._

_- No diga eso, saldremos de esta situación, cuando Shun y los caballeros que están en Japón aclaren todo en el Santuario, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, usted lo dijo, el Patriarca es quién está haciendo las cosas mal- June no quiso aceptar el pescado- pero si no se cuida, no tendremos a nuestro líder para que nos guíe, y yo quiero tenerlo siempre junto a mí._

_- June- Albiore recorrió a su alumna con la mirada, la había entrenado siendo una niña pequeña, no se había dado cuenta en qué momento, ella se había convertido en una mujer, la amaba en secreto, pero para él estaba prohibido estar con una amazona, menos aún con su propia alumna la cual al parecer no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Siempre se cuestionó a sí mismo por sentir algo más profundo por una chica menor, después de todo, aunque tenía 19 años, se veía mucho más adulto, y le llevaba cinco años de ventaja a su alumna. Pero escucharla decir que quería tenerlo siempre junto a ella, en ese momento difícil para ambos, le fue suficiente para tomar la determinación de revelarle lo que sentía, si June lo rechazaba, sería la excusa perfecta para sacarla de Isla Andrómeda y salvarla de la muerte que les acechaba si la situación no cambiaba pronto._

_- Hay algo que debo decirte, y quiero que lo escuches sin ningún prejuicio- dijo acercándose a la joven, quién se sintió algo incómoda por ese gesto, y también porque estaban completamente a solas- Llegaste hace más de seis años a esta isla, me he preocupado de entrenarte y de enseñarte todo lo que sé, en ese sentido, lo has hecho muy bien, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pero también, un sentimiento nació dentro de mi ser, June, me gustas, y aunque soy un hombre mayor, tu propio maestro, me alegra que digas que quieres que esté a tu lado para siempre._

_Al escuchar las palabras de Albiore, June guardó silencio, no sabía exactamente qué responder. La persona delante de ella, le había enseñado todo lo que sabía, y ahora decía que estaba atraído por ella, lo cierto, es que en ese instante el corazón de la amazona estaba dividido entre su amor por Shun y su amor por su maestro, pero jamás había imaginado verlo como un hombre. Algo confundida, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el pescado caía de las manos de Albiore al suelo._

_- Yo…no sé qué decirle…- con torpeza salió corriendo lejos de él._

_Aquella noche se hizo demasiado larga. Albiore después de una dura jornada estaba recostado en su habitación, reflexionando sobre lo sucedido._

_- Si June huye de mi, será lo mejor para ella- pensó- así no tendrá que seguir soportando esta hambruna, prefiero saber que está a salvo, en lugar de verla morir conmigo._

_Cerró sus ojos intentando dormir, pero cuando estaba logrando conciliar el sueño, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y June entró con sigilo en ella._

_- Maestro ¿Está despierto?- murmuró, y él, abriendo los ojos contempló a la joven, estaba delante de él, sin su ropa de entrenamiento, sólo llevaba el leotardo rosa, las calzas y los tacones, su rostro estaba sin la máscara puesta, dejando ver sus ojos azules con una mirada entristecida._

_- June…tu máscara…- Albiore iba a ordenarle que se la pusiera pero la joven negó con la cabeza._

_- Estuve pensando en lo que me dijo hace unas horas, quien me entrenó y me enseñó todo ha sido usted, es difícil imaginar que un maestro pueda enamorarse de su inexperta discípula, nunca pensé que algo así sucedería, pero, también sé que si no estoy con usted me sentiría vacía por el resto de mi vida, lo amo maestro, a su lado, siempre estoy feliz, y a pesar de la máscara creo que puedo ser yo misma, no quiero que ningún otro hombre vea mi verdadero rostro más que usted- June ruborizada, abrazó a Albiore y este con una gentil sonrisa, la besó con ternura. _

- Aquella noche, Albiore y yo nos amamos por primera vez en nuestras vidas, pero no fue la única, desde ese día mantuvimos una relación en secreto, bajo la condición de que si las cosas se ponían mal yo debía huir de la isla y encontrarte para darte apoyo en la batalla- June parecía recordar con ternura aquella vez, la primera en su vida, en la que se unía a un hombre- siempre fuiste mi primer amor Shun, pero, Albiore después de que te marchaste se convirtió no sólo en mi maestro, sino que también en mi mejor amigo, nadie además de ti, me conocía mejor que él, poco a poco nos acercamos más el uno al otro y así terminé enamorándome de él.

- Tuviste un romance con nuestro maestro…- Shun escuchaba con desconcierto a la joven, él también la amaba en secreto, pero siempre pensó que era demasiado niño para considerar una relación de ese tipo, su prioridad siempre fue Ikki y ella era una amazona, eso era motivo suficiente para detener lo que su corazón sentía.

- Mis noches con Albiore, fueron un bálsamo ante la pesadilla que vivimos con Isla Andrómeda sitiada, el día antes de que Milo nos atacara, el me pidió que me marchara, tenía preparado un bote con una ruta de escape entre las cavernas del noreste de la isla que me conducirían a salvo al continente sin que nadie del Santuario se enterara, pero esa noche, me negué a abandonarlo- un sollozo apagado de la joven hizo que la anciana curandera caminara hasta ella con una infusión de hierbas para dársela a beber.

_- ¡Debes marcharte! ¡Del Santuario pueden enviar a algún secuaz del patriarca para destruirnos a todos!- Albiore estaba desnudo sentado sobre la cama, June envuelta en las sábanas, lo abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda._

_- No quiero, si vas a morir, quiero estar contigo en ese momento, no me alejes de tu vida, menos aún de tu muerte- ella se negaba a la idea de abandonar a quien amaba con locura._

_- ¿Por qué no entiendes que mi último deseo es que sigas con vida para que puedas proteger a Athena y encontrar tu propia felicidad?- él intentó alejarla, ese momento se estaba volviendo muy doloroso._

_- Porque si no estás a mi lado, ya no quiero proteger a esa diosa, por ella sucede todo esto, ella es quien debe velar por la paz y la justicia, pero si mueres no habrá justicia en ello- _

_Al escuchar sus palabras, Albiore se molestó._

_- ¡No te entrené para que te comportes como una cobarde! El deber de todos los santos de Athena es protegerla, no hay fin más noble que servirla, aunque tengamos que morir por ella- dijo con una seriedad extrema, mientras June lloraba en silencio dándole la espalda. El santo de Cefeo se compadeció de ella, tampoco quería dejarla ir, la relación que los había unido en ese corto tiempo, sólo había estrechado más sus lazos afectivos. Con algo de torpeza, se dejó caer junto a ella, la abrazó con fuerzas, tratando de contener las lágrimas- Mañana a primera hora, abordarás el bote junto con un grupo que decidió marcharse, es una orden._

_- ¿Qué sucederá si no te obedezco?- preguntó June con voz débil._

_- Si me desobedeces…te odiaré toda mi vida- susurró Albiore en su oído, y luego besó sus húmedas mejillas. Sus grandes manos se deslizaron bajo las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la amazona, con delicadeza recorrió todo su cuerpo, June se ruborizó ante las caricias de su amante, pero no quería mirarlo en ese momento. Traviesamente, Albiore la cogió de la cintura y trató de que ella se diera la vuelta- No seas testaruda, lo hago porque te amo._

_- Tú también eres testarudo, yo deseo quedarme por lo mismo- ella al fin cedió, y no sólo volteó para mirar a Albiore, además, se recostó sobre él y lo besó con desesperación- me iré si quieres, pero prométeme que en cuanto esto termine, nos reuniremos de nuevo y aunque sea en secreto, podremos volver a estar juntos._

_- Claro que sí- sonrió Albiore acariciando su cabeza, como a una niña pequeña y la empujó sobre la cama para besarla y hacerla suya por última vez- lo prometo._

_Los jadeos y gemidos se hicieron intensos, las caricias entre ambos no tenían límites, no paraban de llamarse por sus respectivos nombres, como si temieran olvidarlos. La comunión de sus almas y de sus cuerpos, en ese instante, era la única razón de ser para ambos, con una mezcla de tristeza, miedo y un cariño incondicional, tuvieron el último clímax de su amor._

_- Sé que lo que hemos hecho es una traición hacia Athena, no podemos amar a nadie más que a ella, pero no me arrepiento, si ella dice proteger la paz y el amor, ¿Acaso no es justo que también sus caballeros seamos capaces de vivir por lo que luchamos?- murmuró June acariciando la frente sudada de Albiore, que reposaba con el rostro apoyado en su pecho._

_- Ella lo sabe, y creo que ante sus ojos somos inocentes, sólo quiénes dicen venir en su nombre se creen con la autoridad de juzgar y castigar a los demás, por eso el patriarca es una amenaza no sólo para la verdadera Athena, también lo es para el Santuario que se cae a pedazos y para el mundo entero- contestó con sabiduría el Santo de Cefeo._

_- Albiore- sonrió la chica, sus palabras eran un consuelo para ambos._

_- Nunca dejes de llamarme así, ante todos los demás, soy el maestro, pero para ti, sé que soy mucho más- un último beso selló los labios de la joven antes de que se quedaran dormidos._

- A la mañana siguiente, cuando el maestro iba a darnos las instrucciones para escapar de la isla, apareció Milo de Escorpión, el resto de la historia ya la conoces, mataron a Albiore, a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de entrenamiento, logré escapar con mucha suerte, lo hice porque él deseaba que te ayudara en la batalla, pero estaba tan asustada, tuve miedo de perderte a ti también, eres la única familia que me queda, por eso fui a impedir que viajaras a Grecia, pero me demostraste que tenías la fuerza y el valor para vengar a nuestro maestro- June respiró profundamente para serenarse.

- Te prometí que reconstruiríamos la isla, pero desapareciste sin dejar ninguna explicación-

- Me recuperé de mis heridas en la clínica de la Fundación Graude, iba a partir al Santuario cuanto antes para ayudarte y vengar a Albiore, pero uno de los médicos me trajo una noticia que no esperaba- June sonrió con debilidad- es la razón por la que huí del Santuario. El último obsequio que me dejó mi amado maestro es el hijo que espero de él hace ya siete meses.

Shun abrió los ojos con gravedad al ver a June levantar la manta que la cubría, y vislumbrar tras la túnica blanca su enorme vientre. Con delicadeza, ella tomó su mano y la puso sobre él.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Es mi hijo, y está con vida dentro de mí, a pesar de la hambruna, de la sed, de los golpes que me dieron los soldados que acompañaron a Milo para tomar la isla, incluso del viaje que hice de polizón en el barco que me llevó hasta Japón- varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Shun mientras sentía en el cálido vientre de su amiga moverse un pequeño bulto que le dio una patadita a su fría mano- Hace unos días sentí tu cosmos llamándome, y decidí que quería verte, sé que debo matarte o amarte, no podría hacer lo primero, y aún no estoy preparada para lo segundo, no mientras Albiore aún esté grabado a fuego en mi corazón, pero lo más importante es que quiero que te lleves la armadura del Camaleón al Santuario, cuando me sienta mejor, iré personalmente a hablar con Athena, lo prometo.

- Tranquila, me llevaré la armadura, y le daré tu mensaje a Saori- sonrió el Caballero de Andrómeda, la anciana curandera le interrumpió en su lengua y haciendo gestos le indicó a Shun que saliera de la choza.

- Debo descansar, cuando estés preparado para marcharte, ven a despedirte- June tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerzas.

Al salir de la choza, Shun aún permanecía asombrado, una gran cantidad de emociones emanaban de su ser en ese momento, por un lado, su amor por June finalmente había aflorado, deseaba protegerla, y cuidarla, y también a esa pequeña criatura dentro de su vientre, pero no se le escapaba el hecho de que había tenido un romance con su maestro, lejos de recriminarlos, pensaba en lo difícil que fue para ambos vivir esa situación, con la isla severamente amenazada y luego ser separados por la mismísima muerte. Mientras reflexionaba en ello, un hombre se le acercó, por sus vestimentas, dedujo que se trataba de un sacerdote misionero, de los muchos que visitaban las desvalidas tribus africanas. El sacerdote le invitó a hospedarse en su choza, a la hora de la cena, comenzó a hablar con seriedad frente a Shun.

- Ella y su hijo están desahuciados-

- ¿Qué?-

Aquellas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua fría al Caballero de Andrómeda.

- Tuvimos que llevarla con síntomas de pérdida hace unas semanas, los médicos dijeron que el cuerpo de June estaba demasiado débil y además una anemia que no tiene cura compromete la estabilidad del parto, por otro lado, su bebé recién tiene siete meses y no saben si sobrevivirá, las condiciones de los hospitales son precarias y la mortandad infantil alcanza niveles groseros, la única opción que le dieron fue la de salvarla a ella, pero se negó y escapó del hospital- explicó el sacerdote mirando a Shun con gravedad.

- June- la desgracia parecía avecinarse sobre la joven inevitablemente.

- Sus padres eran médicos que llegaron a esta tribu, pero murieron por una peste que mató a la mitad de las personas que habitaban en este lugar, todos la respetan no sólo por sus padres, sus poderes y habilidades del Camaleón hacen que la adoren como si se tratase de un espíritu sagrado, por ello le llaman la Mujer Camaleón, y también por ello la curandera y todos los habitantes de la tribu hacen lo que pueden para mantenerla con vida y al bebé, hace unos días dijo que usted vendría, me ha dicho que es un Kido, de la Fundación Graude, esperaba que pudiera ayudarla y sacarla de aquí, llevarla a Japón donde quizás ella y su hijo tengan una oportunidad de sobrevivir- el sacerdote tocó el hombro de Shun con suavidad- por favor, ayúdela.

El Caballero de Andrómeda estaba alterado por esa situación, tan pronto como pudo habló con Saori, y le dijo de sus intenciones de llevar a June a Japón. La diosa accedió sin siquiera pensarlo, pronto enviarían a un eficiente equipo médico para trasladar a la amazona. Shun decidió hablar con ella, ya que era necesario que entendiera todo y no huyera cuando llegaran por ella.

- Ya veo, no te preocupes Shun, si esa es la mejor solución para mi hijo, lo acepto- sonrió con debilidad ante las explicaciones del caballero de Andrómeda.

- June, también será una solución para ti, debes ser fuerte- dijo él tratando de transmitirle ánimos con su cosmos. La joven asintió, y entonces él se animó a decirle aquello en lo que había estado pensando durante esos días- Sé que la herida en tu corazón por la pérdida del maestro aún está latente, y quizás tarde en cicatrizar, pero hay algo que quiero que sepas, yo estoy dispuesto a que me ames cuando sea el momento, siempre te he querido más allá que como una simple amiga, te amo y esperaba que hubiera paz para poder regresar a tu lado, quiero cuidarte y también a tu hijo, al hijo del maestro como si fuera mío.

- Shun- la impresión de June ante esas palabras tan dulces, provocó una fuerte conmoción en ella, guardó silencio por varios minutos, tratando de dar una respuesta a la petición de su primer amor, ella guardaba un profundo afecto por él, y mientras sus lágrimas bañaban su rostro, puso la mano de él sobre su vientre y la acarició- Agradecemos tus palabras y tu cariño, yo había decidido amarte pero como bien dices, debo primero vivir mi dolor por Albiore, cuando mi corazón esté preparado, te prometo que seremos una familia, los tres juntos.

Shun sonrió alegremente, y con cariño besó la frente de June. Aquella noche le avisaron que el equipo médico de la Fundación Graude llegaría al amanecer. Optimista fue a darle la buena noticia a su amiga, pero encontró la choza completamente de cabeza, la chica estaba teniendo contracciones, el parto se había adelantado. Las horas pasaron, varias mujeres entraban y salían de la choza con agua caliente, el sacerdote estaba junto a Shun con su biblia y un crucifijo entre sus manos, mientras los gritos de la amazona se escuchaban con fuerza.

Para colmo, una de las chozas comenzó a arder en llamas ya que unas brazas habían saltado a la pared, todos corrieron a tratar de apagarla, las mujeres que atendían a June junto a la curandera salieron a ver lo que sucedía. Afortunadamente Shun logró extinguir el incendio, pero para sorpresa de todos, al volver a la choza se dieron cuenta que June había desaparecido.

- Lo siento, todos salimos a ver el incendio y nadie quedó con ella- explicó a Shun una de las chicas más jóvenes. Pero eso no le importó, tenían que encontrarla, tal vez asustada por el incendio decidió ponerse a salvo y a su bebé. La anciana curandera habló enfadada en su dialecto y el sacerdote tradujo para el caballero de Andrómeda.

- No puede haber ido muy lejos, se le rompió la fuente-

- ¡June!- Shun estaba desesperado, por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla, ni los cazadores de la tribu, quienes le temían a sus poderes de Camaleón. Un hombre habló con algo de temor en lengua nativa, no importaba lo que estaba diciendo, no se oían para nada bien.

- Muy cerca de aquí, está el árbol sagrado de la tribu- dijo un pequeño traduciendo para Shun- se dice que ahí dieron a luz a la mujer Camaleón.

El niño le dio las instrucciones a Shun para llegar a ese lugar, al cual muchos temían, por creer que en él habitaba el espíritu de Unawabu, el Camaleón a quien los dioses le entregaron el mensaje de que los humanos vivirían por siempre. Según la mitología, Unawabu se distrajo en el camino, y jamás llegó con los hombres a tiempo, los dioses cambiaron de parecer y enviaron al lagarto Intulo con el mensaje de que los humanos serían condenados a la muerte, Unawabu, jamás pudo perdonarse a sí su error y entristecido moraba lleno de tristeza y dolor en lo profundo de un bosque donde yace el baobab más antiguo del mundo.

Shun corrió con todas sus fuerzas en aquella dirección, sin temer a los animales salvajes, los cuales se asustaban y huían despavoridos a su paso. No se percató del brillo en los ojos de las hienas, ni de los guepardos, tampoco de las gacelas y otros seres que habitaban en la sabana, su mente sólo estaba enfocada en June y su hijo, no estaba dispuesto a perderlos ahora que los había encontrado. Cuando sintió un grito desgarrador que hizo temblar a la noche y a las estrellas, tuvo la certeza que la criatura había nacido, sin más, hizo un último esfuerzo y llegó a un enorme y ancho baobab, caminó alrededor de él y encontró a June bañada en sudor y lágrimas con su túnica blanca manchada de sangre, pero sobre sus pechos, apoyado en ellos, sostenía con ternura un frágil ser que había salido de su cuerpo.

- No mires…te puede dar un poco de asco…- dijo con voz entre alegre y temblorosa- no nos enseñaron esto en la isla…

Pero Shun hizo caso omiso de sus palabras y se acercó lo suficiente para ver que tanto la madre como la criatura permanecían aún unidos por el cordón umbilical.

- Es…un niño…- sonrió aún agitada- debo cortar el cordón…

- Déjame ayudarte- Shun sostuvo con sumo cuidado al pequeño, procurando sostener bien su cabeza y su cuerpecito, mientras lo limpiaba con una manta que June había traído con ella- ¿Qué nombre vas a ponerle?

- Él debe ser quien escuche su nombre por primera vez, así es la tradición de la tribu, su padre es quien debe elegir un nombre, pero él no está aquí- dijo June tratando de recobrar sus fuerzas- así que yo se lo diré ¿Puedes levantarlo y que su rostro mire el cielo?

- Claro- sonrió Shun haciendo aquello con muchísimo cuidado, June intentó ponerse de pie aferrándose con fuerzas al grueso tronco del baobab, y con dificultad logró cortar el cordón umbilical que la separaba de su hijo.

La criatura comenzó a llorar nuevamente con fuerzas ante el enorme firmamento frente a ella.

- Ya no llores hijito, ahora, tendrás que aprender a vivir por ti mismo- varias lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de June.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Shun preocupado intentando no perder de vista a la amazona, pero ella tocó su hombro con suavidad en señal de que todo estaba bien.

- Sólo mantenlo así, contemplando el cielo, por favor, y repite conmigo cuando te lo diga- Shun mantuvo al pequeño en esa posición mientras June comenzaba a hablar en la lengua de la tribu, algo que él no comprendía hasta que finalmente dijo en su propio idioma- Jasón, sólo el cielo es más grande que tu.

Shun entendió que aquellas eran las palabras que él debía repetir y alzando al niño ante las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza, por sobre la inmensa sabana, gritó su nombre lleno de alegría.

- ¡Jasón, sólo el cielo es más grande que tú!-

Cuando Shun regresó la vista hacia June, sonriente porque habían presentado a su hijo ante las estrellas y los dioses de sus antepasados, la encontró apoyada sobre el baobab, unas cuantas flores blancas del árbol habían caído sobre su ropa ensangrentada y su pálido rostro. Sosteniendo al niño, se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Le has puesto el nombre del héroe Jasón, del que nos habló el maestro- dijo inclinándose para ayudarla a ponerse de pie- ¿Puedes caminar hasta la aldea? Si no puedes yo te llevaré, mañana vendrán de la Fundación, y podrán atenderte a ti y a Jasón, estarán bien muy pronto.

Pero June no hablaba, ni emitía sonido alguno, Shun tuvo un mal presentimiento, tembloroso tomó su frágil mano y buscó su pulso sin encontrarlo.

- June – los ojos de Shun se inundaron de lágrimas- te has marchado junto con el maestro Albiore.

Un llanto desconsolado salió de lo más de profundo su pecho, mientras el niño dormía tranquilo en sus brazos. Shun lo observó con tristeza, ahora era un huérfano como él. Horas después, al amanecer, llegó el helicóptero de la Fundación Graude, Saori bajó, y fue a buscar a Shun, los aldeanos le dijeron donde se encontraba, y tras una larga caminata, dio con el enorme baobab.

_- _Shun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está June? Hemos venido por ella- dijo al verlo contemplando un túmulo junto al árbol adornado con flores blancas del Baobab.

- Ella está bien, regresó al lugar donde nació, si tiene suerte, quizás se reencuentre con mi maestro, el hombre a quien verdaderamente amó- contestó con la mirada perdida en la tumba de la joven- No regresaré al Santuario Saori.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me dices eso Shun?- Saori no comprendía sus palabras.

- No puedo volver, porque cometí un pecado contra ti, tuve un hijo con la amazona de Camaleón, y quiero estar con él desde ahora en adelante- Shun dio media vuelta y le enseñó al pequeño que sostenía entre sus brazos envuelto en una manta- Su nombre es Jasón Kido, es mi hijo, permaneceremos en esta tribu y cuando tenga edad suficiente lo entrenaré para que se convierta en el Caballero de Cefeo.

Saori al contemplar el pálido rostro de la criatura, y notar la pelusilla rubia en su cabecita lampiña, al sentir el cosmos que emanaba de ella, comprendió todo lo que había sucedido, sin decir más, besó la frente del bebé y la de Shun y se marchó de aquel lugar sabiendo con toda certeza que más temprano que tarde recuperaría a su Caballero de Andrómeda, y al Caballero de Cefeo.

- Perdóname June, sé que no soy el padre de Jasón, pero ahora es la única familia que me queda, es el regalo que tú y el maestro me dejaron- sonrió Shun abrazando al niño y acomodando una flor sobre la tumba de la joven regresó a la tribu, donde iniciaría una nueva vida.


End file.
